robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:S256/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Robot Wars Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Robot Wars Board Game page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- RA2 (Talk) 21:35, December 22, 2010 :Hello. I just deleted your user page because you do not have an account. Unfortunately, IP adresses change over time and your user page will not remain yours. Having a user page is one of the reasons people sign up for accounts. Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 05:27, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::If you sign up for an account then the deleted user page can be restored and transfered to your new account. Just let one of the administrators know if you create an account and need somebody to do that for you. Christophee (talk) 16:32, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Sergeant Bash Hello, I have changed your article '''Seargent Bash into a redirect for the correct spelling Sergeant Bash. 17:11, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Please do not sign mainspace edits. Thanks. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 19:09, December 24, 2010 (UTC) A mainspace article is one with factual content, so not a user page, talk page or forum page. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 20:15, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry about reporting those old vandals. I blocked them all in a range block. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 23:08, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :Any IP beginning 82.132 has already been blocked. Don't bother warning them. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 23:20, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I already did.-- 23:22, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :I unprotected Hypno-Disc, not protected it. Please stop shouting at spammers who've not contributed for months. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 23:37, January 1, 2011 (UTC) When did you unprotect Hypno-Disc? It didn't appear in the editing history last time I checked.-- 23:42, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the vandalism report. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 11:49, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Pussycat I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you are talking about. I do not recall typing on Pussycat's article that it was runner up twice, nor do I remember reading such a thing. TheStigisaRobot 13:43, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh I see, you meant, on my favourite robots section. I was including Bodyhammer, in that I said the team came second in the UK championships twice. TheStigisaRobot 13:46, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi. Just to let you know, there really is no need to go around letting people know that you'll be inactive for a while, especially as, and please don't be offended by this, I doubt very many people would even recognise you as you don't have an account. Have you considered signing up for an account? You seem to be a very active contributor and becoming a registered user would make things easier for you and everybody else. You don't have to though, it's only a suggestion. Either way, keep up the good work. Christophee (talk) 10:53, January 17, 2011 (UTC) re.Welcome Um, thank you very much! I am going to make a profile, but I'm too lazy at the moment. Middle Eye 19:43, January 17, 2011 (UTC) vandalism report Onto it, thanks. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 20:01, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Profile I was born and spent the first few years of mt life in the Republic of Ireland, but have lived most of my life in England and have English parents. Middle Eye 19:43, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Correcting Grammar There is no need to leave rude comments every time you correct a typo. It's just plain irritating. ManUCrazy (talk) 19:02, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :Not to mention disrespectful. Refrain from this behaviour in future. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:17, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Block block me -- 18:26, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think there is any need for that. You just need to refrain from being disrespectful towards other users when you correct their mistakes. For example, you could just put "correcting grammar" as the edit summary or even leave it blank, rather than pointing out the exact mistake and making rude comments about it. Christophee (talk) 18:31, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I still get notified when I receive new messages, so I don't know why you no longer do. Christophee (talk) 15:59, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Perhaps there's a reason on the community wiki (doubt it though, and I'm blocked)-- 18:24, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I would like to be unblocked because I've seen some wonky grammar in articles.-- 18:45, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I blocked you because you kept putting rude comments in the edit descriptions after you were told not to. It was a 24-hour block that should expire soon. You should take your downtime to improve yourself because if I have to deal with you again, your block will be much much longer. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 20:58, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Edit summaries I need you to stop putting smart-aleck comments in the edit summaries every time you do something as menial as change one letter. It's rude and unnecessary. I'll let you off with a warning for the ones you did today, do not make me regret it. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 22:28, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :Twenty-six minutes after the warning, you did it again. ManUCrazy (talk) 01:51, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Block I revoked your talk page access for good reason. The last time you were blocked (by RA2 for 24 hours), you were back in a few hours asking to be unblocked so you could fix grammar. After you did fix grammatical errors, you continued to leave rude comments in the summary box, which you've been told not to do several times. As ToonGanondorf said, create an account. ManUCrazy (talk) 15:33, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Dutch Robot Wars I apologise for my grammar errors (Ironically, I DO go to a grammar school) I am copying the page for Heat A as a template for Heat B and just forgot to change that. Sorry Matt(Talk) 16:53, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :Why do you never take on board anything the administrators say to you? You have been warned several times and even blocked for leaving rude comments in edit summaries, and yet you continue to do the exact same thing. If I see it from you again, I may be forced to give you a much longer ban. Christophee (talk) 22:14, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I did not make an error I did try to revert the edits to the Mr Psycho page. However, when I looked back at them, ManU's name was there instead of mine. CrashBash 22:37, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :That has happened to me a few times- once, I accidentally created a new IP and I don't think it has been used since. No idea why it happens though.-- 23:01, July 5, 2011 (UTC) My Error Cheers for cleaning up my mistake, when you're doing all of these pages like I am at the moment, sometimes errors creep through. On another note, are you going to sign up for an account? It would make life much easier for yourself and others. Matt(Talk) 19:32, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :I might, if I can be bothered :P.-- 19:43, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Golden Fox Don't worry, I've seen and dealt with it. Matt(Talk) 17:44, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :Lovely jubbly.-- 20:34, September 10, 2011 (UTC) StormProof profile page Just a quick note to say thanks so much for reorganising my profile. I may actually look more convincing now! StormProof 21:36, September 18, 2011 (UTC)StormProof (talk) 18 September 2011, 22:37 (UTC)